An arrangement in which collision force absorption and dispersion means formed from a U-shaped frame and collision force dispersion reinforcing means formed from a V-shaped frame are arranged in a vehicle body front part in the fore-and-aft direction, the U-shaped frame deforms to thus absorb the load of a head-on collision, and the V-shaped frame transmits a collision load from an engine cross member to a front frame to thus suppress deformation of the front frame and prevent the front frame from intruding into the vehicle compartment is known from Patent Publication 1 below.
Furthermore, a frame structure (conventional example) in which the rear end of a front side frame disposed in an engine compartment and the front end of a side sill disposed in a side part of a vehicle compartment are connected via an outrigger extending in the vehicle width direction, and a frame structure (first and second embodiments) in which the rear end of a front side frame disposed in an engine compartment and the front end of a floor frame disposed in a middle part of a vehicle compartment are connected via an outrigger extending in the vehicle width direction are known from Patent Publication 2 below.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-157468    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent No. 3137881